exoriarefandomcom-20200215-history
0xFF-ed:153, DUGA-@:81, and BCK DR:61
Transcript Man 1: Alright sir, we're nearly ready. Are you sure about this? It's not too late to cancel. Man 2: with above Moving into position. Celebrity: No, I have faith. You have saved three souls now. I trust you. 1: Thank you, sir. 2: I am in the booth. Subject identity confirmed. The diversion is in place. Patch me into SAT optic and acoustic and tune out ambient. C: I must kick my people in the ass, hm? It would be easier if I gave the rest of the world the boot first. Tonight is my best chance... 2: Good. I hear the boom. 1: Okay, okay, ears and eyeballs, people, chop chop. Two and six, west mezzanine. Three and five, you have north and backstage. Four, you have the east exits. Hustle, this is no cakewalk like last time. P-Dué is still active. These people were responsible for the Bologna Massacre and Piazza Fontana. 2: Approximately 1,200 members and their staff. Celebrities, politicians. This is a wasted opportunity for just one man. [C''' practices his speech in the background]: inaudible we must stand up to evil, stand up! inaudible '''1: We're on. 2: Understood. Five visible, at 11, 12, 3:30, 6, and 9. C: Perhaps...perhaps this is not a good idea. Stage fear is bad enough. 1: You'll be fine, sir, but when I tell you to drop, you hit the floor, do you understand? 2: I don't know. But I see Manuel Lupo. I find him unamusing, and his poetry is worse, but the public follow him like sheep. C: I think so. I fear nothing with my guardian angel in the wings, eh? 2: simultaneous Target still unavailable. 1: It's the angels we're wary of. You are safe with us. Good luck. pause Package has arrived. Be sharp. Remember, our enemy's been at this a lot longer than us, so watch your six. This venue is at capacity, so keep your shots. No collaterals or friendlies. 2: simultaneous Wait. Let me think. (unintelligible) Okay. I see him. Affirmative! I have him! (unintelligible) is clear. Situation is in play. I have to activate. C: as band plays Hello, world! Is it tomorrow yet? shot or explosion rings out C: Oh my God! I'm shot! 1: '''simultaneous Get down! Enemy fire! Mezzanine, it came from yours, what do you see? '''C: Am I shot? 2: simultaneous He's taken the bait. 1: Six, do you copy? It wasn't a bullet, it's some kind of explosive! Decoy! This mission is a scrub, get the package out! silenced shot is audible Voice 1: They have a (unintelligible) Voice 2: Save me! 2: It's done. Moving out. Rendezvous at primary. Unless word received otherwise, out. C: Unhand me, I must speak! and screaming, discord in the background, then static Note that Man 2 is in a different location, speaking to an as-yet unknown party, watching the rally and setting up the explosive. Man 1 and the Celebrity are completely unaware of his presence until the explosion. Audio File:0xFF-ed 153 DUGA 81 and BCK DR 61.ogg Category:Syncs